Rencontre pour une nouvelle boucle à boucler
by exosphere
Summary: One ShotPOV Manta. 3 ans après la fin du Tournoi des Chamans Manta reprend ses écrits pour nous faire part d'une rencontre...


_**SHAMAN KING **_

_Je me base sur le Combat à la fin de l'anime où Hao (Zeke) disparaît. (dans le cercle des Totems) Mais je transvase cette disparition en guise de suite au manga (car je n'ai pas tout saisi au tome 32, un peu trop condensé et imprécis à mon goût T-T)_

POV Manta:

Nous avons repris le courant de nos vies. Hao n'estpas réapparu. J'aurai penché vers l'idée qu'il est mort mais après tout ce que j'ai pu voir, entendre et vivre sa mort me semble plutôt improbable.

Cela fait déjà trois années que ce pittoresque « Shaman Fight » a pris fin.

Yoh et Ana ont arrêté leur scolarité, Yoh suit son père dans le chamanisme et Ana a fini par ouvrir le Onseï.

D'ailleurs je dois m'y rendre ce soir-même. Pour nettoyer, mais je pense qu'il était inutile de vous le préciser.

Ana est même plus tyrannique qu'avant depuis qu'elle est enceinte. Et quand Yoh ne rentre pas comme prévu, elle a tendance à me donner toutes les corvées. SAUF la cuisine, oui, ça la détend et l'occupe (ah ! Les femmes !)

Mais bon, si j'ai repris mes écrits ce n'est pas pour vous raconter les sautes d'humeur d'Ana.

En dehors de mes heures d'école je recherche encore tout se rapportant au chamanisme. Et j'ai trouvé des cours du soir sur cela ouverts à tous. Voici comment je m'y rendis et qui j'y rencontrai.

Il était 19h dans une salle d'un établissement neuf. Nous étions une petite vingtaine de tous âges. Je me demandais si certain voyaient les esprits, étaient chamans, chasseurs ou tout simplement curieux.

Personne n'arrivait pour nous accueillir. L'impatience poussa certains à partir. Ceux restant, mois inclus, commencèrent à questionner un peu son plus proche voisin. Comment s'appelait-il, avait-il vu aussi l'annonce dans le journal ou l'avait-il su par quelqu'un.

L'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'année avec qui je discutais s'avéra être comme moi. Un de ces humains qui se découvre un beau matin la capacité de voir les esprits.

Mais cet homme avait gardé une vie « normale ». Je n'évoquai pas le « Shaman Fight » ni mes amis tous chamans et leurs esprits protecteurs.

L'attente dura encore un quart d'heure quand la porte de la pièce coulissa. Entra un homme à la silhouette svelte et la démarche féline, cheveux châtains lâchés arrivant à peine sous le niveau des épaules.

J'allai apercevoir son visage quand il fut interpellé dans le couloir et se tourna dans mon sens opposé.

Mon esprit (intellectuel nn'), ennuyé par toute cette attente supportait difficilement de ne pouvoir détailler le visage de cet inconnu.

Enfin, il referma la porte et se tint devant la « très » petite assemblée. Je ne pouvais y croire.

-Bonsoir. Navré pour ce retard.

Que faisait-il ? Que lui prenait-il ?

-Je me présente,…

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Et quelle nécessité de donner des cours ? Mais surtout comment faisait-il qu'il…

-Asakura…

…soit encore vivant à notre époque ?

-Hao.

Hao balaya l'assemblée du regard. Malgré sa petite taille il me repéra, son regard s'arrêtant un instant sur moi.

J'étais toujours présent à ce qui se rapportait au chamanisme. Comme prévu en vérité dans l'esprit de Hao.

Tel un bon samaritain de profession « enseignant » Hao nous donnait quelques notions, cassait des mythes des humains normaux.

J'avais presque du mal à me rappeler que cet homme avait tué des centaines de personnes sans le moindre sentiment.

Après tout, il avait été Onmyoji plus de mille ans auparavant, des centaines de disciples avaient défilé dans le domaine Asakura. Il avait redoré le nom de cette famille de chamans.

Mais pourquoi je restais ? Je ne pouvais pas rejeter le fait que ce type était bien le plus collé de notre époque sur le chamanisme.

Devais-je en avertir Ana afin de Yoh soit au courant le plus rapidement ?

J'hésitais. Je préférai attendre et connaître les intentions de Hao plutôt qu'affoler tout le monde. Vers les 21h tout le monde repartait et Hao les saluait. J'attendais qu'il n'y ait plus personne et Hao le vit bien. Il m'adressa un de ces sourires narquois que je lui connaissais bien lors du « Shaman Fight ».

-Alors Manta, toujours intéressé par le monde des esprits…

-Je te pensais mort Hao.

-Comme tous je crois.

-Pourquoi refaire surface et ici précisément ?

-Pour te parler bien sûr.

-Cela doit te coûter de venir parler à un simple humain !

-Manta, cesse ce comportement avec moi, je n'ai nullement la nécessité de t'informer. Ce n'est qu'un caprice que j'accorde à Yoh.

-Yoh ?

-Non, je ne sais pas où il se trouve en ce moment.

-Ne lis pas dans mes pensées !

-Ne pense pas si fort.

Hao n'avait pas beaucoup changé finalement.

-Le Shaman Fight va reprendre dans peu de temps. Attends-toi à partir à tout moment lorsque les épreuves de qualifications seront passées.

-Comment ?

-Yoh veut que tu sois présent. Je ne comprends vraiment pas sa logique…

-Yoh et toi vous…

-Nous collaborons. Depuis peu en fait. Et sur peu de choses. Je l'aide sur certains points. Les Asakura sont vraiment perdus quand je ne suis pas là…

-Prétentieux.

-Si tu veux. Sache Manta, que je n'ai que peu de considération pour toi hormis ton courage et ta persévérance. A une prochaine fois peut-être.

-Attends…

-Je dirai à Yoh que tu acceptes sa proposition et je lui passerai ton salut. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai qu'une parole.

Sous mon regard perdu Hao partait et je restais seul.

Voilà, maintenant j'attends, je commence à compter les jours depuis cette rencontre. Je sais maintenant que ma vie se dédoublera à nouveau pour une période incertaine.

Si Yoh a pactisé avec Hao il doit y avoir une raison bien fondée. Après tout, le démon en Hao a peut-être totalement disparu, laissant juste ce côté hautain ?

Je tenterai d'amener le sujet de l'Etoile du destin avec Ana. Elle est peut-être également au courant…après tout, l'Histoire est un éternel recommencement et il faut bien que cette boucle se boucle à nouveau…

* * *

Premier One Shot Shaman King ( Pas taper, pas taper !)

Soyez indulgent...mais n'hésitez pas à dire ce qui ne va pas, les attentes des lecteurs de S K (car ce ne doit pas être tout à fait pareil que Naruto ...)

Une suite dépendra des cours de philo XD, alors pour l'instant, One Shot cela suffira.

Idée de boucle bouclée piquée à l'anime où l'Etoile du Destin réapparaît!


End file.
